The Hex
by RavenL0221
Summary: When I looked again the mighty white haired tower staggered, then swayed, then toppled. I had a decision to make. I could walk away from him, after all I'd waited two weeks for this book and on top of that I never much cared to take in stray demons, but then there was the feminine compassion that wouldn't let me leave him there. Decisions, decisions…
1. Chapter 1: All For A Doll

The Hex

By: Raven L.

Chapter 1: All For A Doll

LOVE HAPPENS ONCE IN A LIFE TIME, I'd read every novel Kagome ever brought me on Romance. It's all I ever really did now that Naraku was dead. The stories were exciting; some of them were sweet, some tragic, and some even made my cheeks red. Kagome said those were late night novels. Now I was outside picking herbs with Kaedae and Rin, Rin chattered animatedly about her day playing ball with Shippo and the other kids. Kagome came running down the side of the hill with a bag stuffed with supplies of various sorts. InuYasha walked calmly behind her, making sure to keep a watchful eye on her. She explained the different medicines to me, knowing I was mildly interested in the subject, but kept what I wanted most in her bag –no doubt at the very bottom. I waited patiently learning about Aspirin and Ibuprofen, Tylenol and Advil and Motrin and Night Quill and even Midol. When she was done I was sure I could cure the Bubonic plague. Then she finally pulled out what I had so long waited for; Vampire Academy book 2. I just about dumped my herbs back in the grass and ran down the trail back to my hut. What stopped me was a figure stumbling from the outskirts. InuYasha raced past me with his sword drawn like Juliette's happy dagger, begging for the blood of a special Taiyoukai. It took my boomerang disturbing the ground before him to cause InuYasha to veer to the left and topple in the gurgling river beside us. When I looked again the mighty white haired tower staggered, then swayed, then toppled. I had a decision to make. I could walk away from him, after all I'd waited two weeks for this book and on top of that I never much cared to take in stray demons, but then there was the feminine compassion that wouldn't let me leave him there. Decisions, decisions…the cover looked promising, so much so that I entirely forgot the youkai. The only thing that dragged me back was the imp, the look of fear that was laced so deeply in his beady eyes for his cruel master pulled at my heart strings.

He helped me to transport the demon lord to my hut, delivered the message to the others, and returned in enough time to tell me the entire story.

"My Lord and I were on a journey to find Rin something nice when we saw a beautiful porcelain doll hand crafted by a group of neko youkai from the main land. My lord decided it would be given to Rin as her birthday gift, when the old woman refused to sell it to him he was going to give the insolent wench what she deserved. As soon as he rose his hand to strike her she paralyzed him with a magic so powerful Lord Sesshomaru himself could not break free. She said, 'since you have so little respect for human life you will be bound to the first human woman you see.' He staggered here; on top of the hex the old crone damaged his health, saying he could stand to learn what it felt like to be human." A rustling next to me caused me to jump, Sesshomaru sat up with a hand to his forehead. Kagome entered the room as if it was instinct we all looked up. Jaken covered her face with a scrap of wood at the last possible second; I should have known he'd never allow his master to fall for a lowly human girl. I explained the entire situation to Kagome.

"So what are you going to do?" Kagome asked him. He did not respond, simply stared at the wall beside him. Years could have passed in the time it took him to say anything.

"You are going to remove this curse from me Miko," she gave him an annoyed glance.

"And if I refuse?" she countered, I couldn't have been more proud Kagome literally took shit from everyone, she accepted InuYasha's dog like nature, no matter how many women he knocked up she was still every faithful. She accepted Shippo's rebelliousness now that his balls had dropped, he was under the impression that he was fucking alpha fox and he didn't even have pit hair yet, she took shit from Miroku's wife, that nagging bitch. However now was not the time to rise against now was the time to sit down as do as you were told because with InuYasha off fucking anything with two legs (and sometimes four) she was up shit creek without a paddle. His claws glowed a sickening green,.

"Excuse me wench?"

"I won't do it, you could afford to fall in love consider it a favor," she spat. He rose to destroy the very thing I rose to protect. Those glowing green claws came hurtling so fast he couldn't control the direction any better than I could control him looking me directly in the eyes. Pain seared through me setting my every nerve on fire, my flesh was melting around his hand, but even still he didn't remove it. His golden eyes looked almost like the sunrises talked about in my books; it was so beautiful I was almost okay with those being the last things I ever saw.

_**A.N/SO HOW WAS IT? REVIEW MY DARLINGS! FEEL FREE TO FAVORITE ME AAANNNNNNNDDDDD THIS STORY! FIVE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWO…POKA!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Scandalous Watermelon Seeds

The Hex

By: Raven L.

a.n./ Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I understand there are issues figuring out _whose _POV this is, well I'm gonna clear that up! It's Sango's POV unless designated otherwise by; Sessh. POV, Inu. POV, Kag. POV…etc.

Chapter 2: Scandalous Watermelon Seeds

The steady buzz of humble worker bees was suddenly replaced by a dead silence that rung ruthlessly in my ears. When I opened my eyes a stack of books had been neatly placed by my head, some romances other medical.

"You've awakened,"

It was a statement, completely devoid of emotion. His silver hair was brushed to perfection, swept to the side so it didn't interfere when he sat.

"Yeah," I pulled the thin sheet over my bandaged body, "what's it to you?"

"No matter at all to me, I will fetch the Miko." He rose with elegance and poise.

"You do that," I inspected the ground until I was sure the icy youkai was gone. A chill ran through me as suddenly as anything could happen. The chill progressing to a tremble, the tremble freezing my body solid; at my feet was Sesshomaru's fluff. Surely he wouldn't mind if I wrapped myself in it until he returned. The fur was silky, giving off the same smell of deadly foreign spices he did. I remember the smell that hit me when he'd entered my circle, how his golden eyes sparkled with recognition and fear. I remembered how his breath gently hit my face, how soft his bangs were as they brushed against me. What I wouldn't give to brush his silver mane…

"Huntress," I jerked my head upwards, despite being embarrassed by thoughts and actions alike I didn't bother to release my hold on the fur.

"Ya, what do you want?" I expected him to demand the fur back, to slap me, broadcast my insolence…_anything _on that level.

"Are you cold?" That shocked me. Almost afraid to admit I simply nodded, watching him carefully, "then I will build you a fire." He left once again, but this time was replaced by Kagome. She wobbled to me, careful of the watermelon before her. She didn't swallow the seed, that's _all _I have to say about the situation.

"Kagome you're huge…when…how…." It took everything in me not to say 'who'. While I had my suspicions about the father I wasn't in a position to fight an angry, pregnant Miko. InuYasha came to see me before either of us could say a word.

"Glad you're awake," he mumbled avoiding eye contact with Kagome. She busied herself with my temperature, "Sesshomaru hasn't left your side except to eat and shit."

I picked at my fingernails, preferring not to respond.

"I don't understand…" I finally said, "That last thing I remember is him stabbing me, why hasn't he gone yet?" I remembered the curse, the first human woman he laid eyes on would be who he was bonded too, but emotional attachment just didn't seem powerful enough to keep the 'all powerful' Sesshomaru in one spot for too long.

"The curse won't let him leave," Kagome giggled. How powerful _was _that witch? He really did get the wrong one that time. "And the only way for him to be freed is if you fall in love with him and he falls _truly _in love with you."

I groaned, "of course…how long was I out?" InuYasha was the one to answer.

"Seven moons,"

Whoa….Sesshomaru returned with an armful of wood that would be one sexy fire. I sunk into the fluff.

"You guys sure got busy," I mumbled, nibbling on my finger.

"We sure did," InuYasha spat bitterly. "So fucking busy." He stormed out the room; Kagome's face was –instead of distressed or angry- smug. What the hell? She followed him with an apologetic smile. Sesshomaru wore the same expression as Kagome, smug, but still indifferent.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Why is InuYasha so angry?" I asked, hunger was the farthest thing on my mind.

"Why should I care what has the half breed upset?"

"Listen up Sesshomaru…do you want to be in love with me forever?" his cheeks brightened.

"Of course not huntress," the overall flustered expression made me laugh. Might as well have a little fun with this while I could, after all how often do you see the great Lord of the West blushing like a Japanese school girl? I leaned forward letting a finger brush away a stray strand of shimmering silver hair. Of course I could feel the pull of the curse on me, but I was sure to keep my head as I played with the embarrassed demon lord. First I trailed my finger from his stray strand to the point of his chin. He watched me carefully, holding his breath as if he'd die on the spot if he allowed himself that human pleasure. He shakily grabbed my hand, pushing it back to me.

"Human wench how dare-,"

"Shut up," I demanded. He glared, but made no move for his sword. Maybe he would kill me with his bare hands. "I do as I please." One hand rested on his toned chest, the other on his thigh. From here I was inexperienced as any other young girl would be. I'd never been taken or seduced, nor had I ever seduced anyone else. Surprisingly enough he looked dazed, his blush full on now. My face was close enough to his that my experience the last time I saw him was reenacted, amplified now. Just as suddenly as I had begun I jerked backward. He exhaled.

"I need to break this curse," he mumbled. "I'm going to get some air." He didn't leave fast enough to hide his excitement and I laughed.

I would definitely take my time 'falling in love' with him.

_**A.N./ I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS MORE CLEAR, LET ME KNOW IF THERE'S ANYTHING IN SPECIFIC THAT YOU WANT TO SEE/READ! AS ALWAYS THERE WILL BE A FIVE REVIEW MINIMUM FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WROTE CHAPTER 3 ALREADY MUWAHAHAHA SO YOU BETTER HURRY UP! LOVE YA, REVIEW! OH YA AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR AND YOUTUBE **_

_**#ravenl0221**_


End file.
